This application relates to a retractor/stabilizer that can be used to displace, retract and/or stabilize excessive and/or redundant tissue (such as adipose tissue, panniculus tissue, etc.) to facilitate access to target sites and/or to facilitate noted medical procedures.
In WO 2014/120746, entitled “Retractor/Stabilizer For Excessive And/Or Redundant Tissue And Method Of Use” (which is incorporated by reference herein), we disclose a retractor/stabilizer for excessive and/or redundant tissue. The retractor/stabilizer disclosed therein spans substantially across a patient's abdomen. That retractor/stabilizer is applied by pulling the retractor/stabilizer towards the patient's head (i.e., in a cephalad direction). The stabilizer disclosed therein works well and facilitates many medical procedures. However, it is not always necessary to retract/stabilize a patient's full panniculus. This would be the case, for example, during hip surgery, or other surgical or medical procedures in which access to only one side of the patient is required.